


SoulTale: Tussilago Fárfara

by Ryuunoko



Series: SoulTale [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ataque de bestias, Excursión, Flowey en maceta, Houseplant Flowey, Selectively Mute Frisk
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuunoko/pseuds/Ryuunoko
Summary: La historia del honesto chico al que todos odiaban.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo  
** —❋—❋—❋—

 _La séptima alma fue la de_ _**Justicia** _.__

 _**Justicia** _ _no se perdió,_ __**Justicia**_ _conocía muy bien el camino que estaba tomando en el momento en el que entró al bosque de la falda del monte.__

_Aunque le tenía miedo a la oscuridad y escalar no era uno de sus deportes favoritos, entró a aquel lugar por su propia voluntad, había ido allí con el sombrero de vaquero de su abuelo y la pistola que su padre guardaba recelosamente en el escritorio de su estudio, la pistola tenía siete balas, siete balas para defenderse._

_Le habían abandonado a su suerte, pero no iba a volver, debía ir al monte, buscar alguna pertenencia de los seis niños que ya habían caído allí y luego volver a casa. Debía hacerlo si quería volver, debía hacerlo si quería que se hiciera_ _**justicia.**_

 _No era_ _**Justicia** _quien debió ir al monte, sin embargo, decidió tomar el lugar de su hermana, porque_ _ella había cometido un error, ella se había equivocado al hablar de más, mas eso no simbolizaba que podían apedrearla y juzgarla injustamente.__

_Si necesitaba hacer eso para que hicieran lo que era justo, lo haría._

_Pero no tardó en darse cuenta que alrededor del bosque no había nada, ni en la falda, ni en la cima, en la cima simplemente había un enorme cráter, el que algunos ancianos reconocían como la entrada al mundo de los monstruos. ¿Y si los demás niños habían caído allí?_

_No era valiente, pero saltó, no sabiendo que había sellado su destino. Buscando_ _**justicia** _se encontró con la muerte.__

 _Así fue como_ _**Justicia** _murió sin tener un juicio justo.__

—✿—❁—✿—✿—✿—✿—✿—❋—✿—

 **SoulTale**  
**Tussilago Fárfara**

「La historia del honesto chico al que todos odiaban 」

—❋—❋—❋—  
**Capítulo I**  
Frisk vende galletas  
—❋—❋ — ❋—

Frisk terminó de empacar la última caja, una vez lo hizo miró a Flowey con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, la flor simplemente bufó.

—Ya terminó —informó de forma monótona rodando los ojos.

Acedera se acercó al escuchar a Flowey y con cinta adhesiva cerró la caja con fuerza, esa era la última del día.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto —dijo Acedera sonriéndole a Frisk mientras se levantaba—, de verdad quiero que todo quede limpio para recibir a la nueva secretaria.

Ese era el último día de Acedera en la escuela, pero nadie parecía lamentarlo realmente, ni ella ni su madre, quizás Frisk fue la única persona que expresó sentirse mal al respecto, pero ella le calmó sonriendo.

—Volveré el próximo año.

No quedaban menos de unos dos meses para que eso ocurriera, ella lucía alegre por poder volver a la escuela, era como si dejar la secretaría hubiese solucionado casi todos sus problemas. Nadie había ido a despedirse de ella además de Toriel, uno que otro maestro (dos, en realidad), Monster Kid y Frisk (quién arrastró a Flowey consigo). ¿Se sintió mal? Para nada, ella era muy consciente de que no había hecho amigos en la escuela y por ende, no había quién la extrañara.

—De acuerdo, eso es todo —dijo Acedera cargando la pesada caja hasta la pirámide en la que las amontonaba.

—¡Por fin! Demonios, se tardan años —se quejó Flowey—, ¿dónde está el otro mocoso?

—En clase, tendrá que quedarse aquí hasta que Monster Kid vuelva —contestó Acedera tranquilamente buscando su bolso—, también deberías volver a clase, Frisk. De nuevo, muchas gracias por la ayuda.

Frisk negó con la cabeza sonriendo. " _No es nada"_ le decía.

—Oh, por poco lo olvido —dijo Acedera rebuscando algo en su carpeta, era un papel amarillo, papel que le entregó con una sonrisa nerviosa—, espero que te guste.

El papel le libraba de todo castigo que debía, sin servicio social, sin tener que limpiar los casilleros, incluso le libraba de un par de clases de civismo en las que se había metido por los problemas causados antes de marcharse de la escuela. Frisk le miró con confusión, ella desvió la mirada ruborizada.

—Bueno… no soy muy buena pensando en regalos y… era lo mínimo que podía hacer, o sea, se supone que no debería hacerlo, pero como me voy… —se aclaró la garganta, se sentía tonta.

 _"Muchas gracias, de verdad"_ dijo Frisk en señas.

Flowey gruñó, sabía que era su turno de hablar.

—Te está agradeciendo —dijo de forma cortante—. ¡¿Por qué me ponen a hacer esto a mí?! ¡Tú usabas notas, ¿no?!

Frisk le sonrió, al mismo tiempo que las bocinas de la escuela sonaban, Toriel desde su oficina estaba dando un anuncio.

_—Un saludo a todos los estudiantes, les recordamos que el día de hoy comienza el proceso de integración entre humanos y monstruos, en unos momentos se les asignará a todos un grupo y luego ciertas actividades, por favor, diríjanse a sus aulas para ser asignados._

—Ve —dijo Acedera colgándose su mochila al hombro—. Te escribiré esta noche, infórmame qué tal sale todo, ¿vale?

Frisk le miró fijamente y sonriendo asintió con la cabeza mientras se marchaba despidiéndose con la mano, dejando a la humana sola con Flowey. La castaña sonrió incluso después de que Frisk desapareció tras la puerta, estaba genuinamente feliz como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo.

—Pedófila —murmuró Flowey con asco, erizándola.

.-

El grupo de Frisk era ciertamente pequeño y extraño, pero como si hubiese hecho a su justa medida, eran solamente cuatro niños, Monster Kid, Feli, Helena y Kouhei, luego se encontraba Frisk, en cierta forma, se podía ver equilibrado, dos humanos nada problemáticos junto con dos monstruos amigables y Frisk que podía llevarse bien con los monstruos y no dejar a los humanos de lado (ya no más).

Monster Kid sonreía con emoción mientras Feli estaba sentado sin decir o hacer mucho, simplemente miraba fijamente a los humanos casi con recelo, como si temiese que se metieran con Frisk nuevamente.

—¡Es una suerte que nos hubiesen ubicado por edades! —Comentó Monster Kid sonriente, con inocencia no enterándose de lo incómoda que era al situación.

Kouhei bajó la mirada callado, se veía indiferente y algo aburrido, Helena por su parte no dejaba de mirar a todos lados, nerviosa, casi desesperada, Frisk lo notó y Feli pareció hacerlo también, pero fue el niño flama quién habló primero.

—¿A quién buscas? —Preguntó tranquilamente.

Helena casi saltó en su puesto, nerviosa titubeó antes de contestar de forma muy débil—: Mi… h-hermano… Héctor…

Parecía que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento, Frisk quiso darle un poco de apoyo, Feli podría traducir lo que quisiese decir, le habría dicho que estaban felices de tenerla en el grupo y que después vería a su hermano, pero alguien más se le adelantó de nuevo, Kouhei.

—Eres demasiado dependiente de tu hermano —dijo seriamente mirándola a los ojos.

—L-lo siento —se disculpó no muy segura, pero Kouhei rodó los ojos.

—Y eres muy sumisa, ¿por qué siquiera te disculpas? Fíjate, si no quieres estar aquí está bien, habla con Asgore Dreemurr para que te cambien de grupo con tu hermano y todo solucionado, ¿no? De verdad, será muy incómodo para nosotros y para ti trabajar si lloras todo el tiempo.

Helena se quedó callada al igual que los otros cuatro compañeros, Kouhei los miró confundido, no entendiendo el repentino silencio. Así fue como Helena, sin repentino aviso se levantó apurada y salió corriendo lejos del grupo.

—Oye, te pasaste —dijo Monster Kid mirando a Kouhei con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿Qué? Sólo dije la verdad —respondió Kouhei cruzándose de brazos—, si no le gusta pues muy mal por ella.

Frisk le miró con preocupación y buscó con la mirada a Helena, estaba que estuviese bien. Kouhei por su parte bufó y miró a otro lado, el grupo de repente estaba sumido en un silencio incómodo.

—¡Muy bien, niñitas, vamos a empezar con esto!

Todos levantaron la cabeza al escuchar a Undyne, la maestra sonreía con emoción mientras se cruzaba los brazos obteniendo así una apariencia imponente, Frisk sonrió con alegría al igual que Monster Kid, Kouhei y Feli se encogieron en sus lugares.

—¿Vas a ser nuestra guía, Undyne? —Preguntó Monster Kid con emoción.

—¡Por supuesto! Y no se muestren tan felices, ¡porque los voy a entrenar tanto que para el final de esta socialización serán los mejores amigos, quieran o no!

Frisk rió y Kouhei frunció el ceño.

—Se supone que esto es solamente para mejorar las cosas con los monstruos, no para conseguir amigos —comentó el niño humano con cierta incomodidad.

Undyne le miró fijamente antes de reír.

—¡Fujujuju! ¡Eso dices ahora! Ya hablaremos después de mi entrenamiento, mocoso —comentó divertida.

Kouhei se encogió más en su lugar.

—Disculpe, señorita Undyne, pero nos falta una compañera, Helena se fue corriendo —dijo Feli levantando la mano.

—¿Helena? ¿La de 2-A? —Preguntó enrocando una ceja, Frisk, Feli y Monster Kid asintieron con la cabeza— Ugh, eso es un problema, la metieron aquí por su conducta afable con los monstruos, a ver con quién podemos suplantarla… —comentó mirando a todos lados.

Lo que no dijo Undyne, era que Helena había sido incluida en el grupo fue por su buen trato con Frisk, siendo ella parte de los pocos humanos de su edad que no parecían odiarle.

—Ah, ya sé —dijo golpeando con un puño su mano y sonriendo un poco con malicia, los niños se miraron confundidos entre ellos, entonces, la maestra pareció encontrar a alguien entre todos los niños—. ¡Hey! ¡Rose! ¡Sí, tú! ¡Ven aquí, florecilla!

En menos de un minuto, una niña de cabello pelirrojo ondulado recogido en coletas, vestido azul brillante y ojos color avellana estaba mirando a Undyne con curiosidad, parecía una niñita delicada, impresionaba con su apariencia.

—¿Me mandó a llamar, señorita Undyne?

—Sí, te conseguí un grupo, te harás con los Punks —comentó señalando a los niños que estaban sentados con una sonrisa—. Punks, ésta es Rose, estudiante nueva de intercambio.

—Hola —saludó Feli.

—¡Un placer! —Sonrió Monster Kid.

Kouhei movió la cabeza y Frisk le saludó con la mano.

Ella los miró en silencio por un momento, analizándolos uno por uno de pies a cabeza, en un par de ocasiones entrecerró los ojos, los niños se sintieron incómodos, en especial Monster Kid, que sentía cómo ella se le acercaba más y más.

—Oye… ¿ocurre algo? —Preguntó Monster Kid confundido.

—Tú… ¿qué le pasaron a tus brazos? —Preguntó enarcando una ceja confundida.

—Uh… no… ¿no tengo? —Respondió inseguro.

—Hey, ¿acaso te parecemos ganado como para que nos estés mirando así? —Preguntó Kouhei encogiéndose en su lugar.

—¿Puedo abrazarte? —Preguntó la niña de la nada ignorando a Kouhei y mirando aún a Monster Kid con fijación.

Todos se quedaron en shock.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Monster Kid confundido.

—¡Es que eres taaaaaaan adorable! —Exclamó abrazándolo de todas formas— ¡Oh cielos! ¡Eres una cosita pequeña! ¡Y tú también! —Gritó mirando a Feli sin soltar a Monster Kid— ¿Si te abrazo me quemarás?

—Sí —respondió Feli casi mintiendo, no quería que esa niña rara lo tocara.

—Oh… ¡Creo que lo vale! ¡Ven aquí, llamita!

Undyne estaba que moría de risa, Kouhei miraba a la niña perplejo y Frisk habría estado igual, si la cara de terror de Feli buscando huir de las garras de la niña humana no hubiese sido tan graciosa que le hizo reír con Undyne.

Algo le decía que sus días estaban por mejorar.

.-

—Entonces… ¿seremos exploradores? ¿Algo así como los Scout? —Preguntó Kouhei confundido dejando de leer el folleto explicativo que Undyne les había entregado.

Estaban reunidos en el patio, sentados en círculo alejados de los demás grupos con sus guías, a lo lejos se veía que Asgore servía de guía para algunos estudiantes de grados superiores, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver y saludaba a Frisk, saludo que le devolvía con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Exactamente! He estado viendo por internet métodos de integración, ¡¿y qué mejor forma de integrarse que siendo uno con la naturaleza?! ¡La superficie está llena de riquezas que ustedes los humanos no aprovechan! ¡PUES APRENDERÁN A APROVECHARLAS!

—¡Sí! —Exclamó Rose saltando de emoción.

—Eh… Rose, eso significa que vamos a vivir en el bosque por unos días —dijo Kouhei mirándola contrariado.

—¿Eso es malo? —Preguntó confundida mirando a sus compañeros.

Frisk negó con la cabeza y Rose sonrió de nuevo, aplaudiendo y salta to otra vez.

—¡Ese es el espíritu! Ahora vamos a seguir este cronograma de cosas por hacer en estos días —dijo Undyne mirando una lista bastante larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

—Vamos a morir, ¿no es así? —Susurró Feli con angustia.

 _"Para nada, ¡será divertido!"_ Le animó Frisk con una sonrisa.

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos a morir! —Saltó Rose alegremente.

Frisk le miró fijamente, ciegamente era graciosa y su ánimo a lograba el ambiente, no obstante era preocupante que se alegrara por todo lo que Undyne o los niños monstruos dijeran.

—¡Primero venderemos galletas! ¡Vamos a darle a la sociedad galletas hechas de esmero, sudor y bastante pasión! —Exclamó Undyne levantando los brazos emocionada.

Frisk se quedó en su lugar, cocinar con Undyne… no era una muy buena idea, no mientras Toriel no estuviese cerca.

—¿Las cocinaremos nosotros? —Preguntó Monster Kid emocionándose.

—¡Claramente! No le vamos a dar a las personas unas frías y tristes galletas y has en fábrica. ¡Todo lo bueno viene hecho en casa! ¡¿Quién ofrece su casa?!

—¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Cocinemos en mi casa! —Exclamó Rose saltando mientras levantaba la mano.

 _"¿En serio quieres hacer galletas? No creo que sea una muy buena idea"_ señaló Frisk riendo nerviosamente, recordando todas las veces que cocinaban sin vigilancia de Toriel.

—… tienes razón —dijo Undyne imitándole—. Eh… ¡Bueno! Conozco un lugar donde sí que saben hacer galletas llenas de… eh… ¡cariño!

—¡Está bien! —Apoyó Rose aún de buen humor.

—¿A dónde iremos? —Preguntó Monster Kid curioso.

—Al centro comercial —respondió Undyne parándose con las manos en la cintura, mirando al horizonte—. ¡Vamos! ¡Al autobús!

Undyne, Monster Kid y Rose emprendieron carrera fuera de las instalaciones de la escuela ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los otros alumnos; Frisk, Kouhei y Feli caminaron más lentamente, más que nada, porque Kouhei no parecía tener la motivación para correr y Frisk no podía dejarlo sólo, y Feli no iba a dejar a Frisk a solas con Kouhei.

 _"¿Entonces no tendremos clases?"_ Preguntó Frisk.

—No, no por lo menos esta semana, será enteramente para la reintegración, luego, volveremos a clases pero se seguirán haciendo las actividades por lo menos hasta que acabe el mes —explicó Feli—, o por lo menos así fue la última vez.

_"¿Y todos los grupos hacen lo mismo?"_

Feli estuvo por responder, no obstante se detuvo para ver a Kouhei, El Niño que normalmente andaba en su mundo estaba mirando fijamente a Frisk, como si estuviese buscando interpretar sus señas.

—Pregunta si todos los grupos hacen lo mismo —le explicó Feli, sorprendiéndolo.

Frisk miró a Kouhei, ahora miraba a otro lado incómodo y algo avergonzado, como si pensara en qué decir, al final, solamente consiguió decir: —Sí.

Frisk le sonrió, hasta que abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de algo. _"¿Podemos llevar a Flowey?"_

—Bueno, estaremos fuera de la escuela, así que supongo que sí —dijo Feli pensativo—, aunque no estoy seguro.

—Sí puedes —dijo Kouhei tranquilamente—, incluso podrías hacerlo dentro de la escuela, nadie está prestando atención esta semana, ni siquiera los maestros.

Frisk miró con sorpresa a Kouhei, Feli con curiosidad, el niño se encogió sin entender qué había pasado.

 _"¿Entiendes leguaje de señas?"_ Preguntó Frisk.

—Eh… sí —respondió el niño confundido, al parecer, no lo veía como algo sorprendente o más bien, le parecía extraño que los demás no lo hubiesen sabido—. Bueno… eh… esto es incómodo, ¿no podrías ir por tu flor rápido? Tengo cosas que hacer.

Frisk asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo alegre, cosa que hizo que Kouhei mirara a otro lado, entonces, salió corriendo en dirección a la secretaría a recoger a Flowey, ese iba a ser un día muy divertido.

.-

—¡Y otra vez! _¡Navidad es para todos!_

_—¡La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!_

Undyne rió alegremente ante los villancicos que Monster Kid y Rose cantaban, Feli seguía el ritmo con su pie, Kouhei miraba distraídamente por la ventana y Frisk reía nerviosamente, no atreviéndose a interrumpir o a decir algo, pues Flowey, quien estaba en su regazo, estaba empezando a gruñir, a penas conseguía susurrar un par de cosas pidiéndole que no explotara en medio autobús, pero claro, era Flowey, eso no iba a pasar.

— **¡YA CÁLLENSE MOCOSOS FASTIDIOSOS QUE ESTAMOS A MITAD DE OCTUBRE!**

Todos quedaron en silencio, Rose y Monster Kid, quienes estaban unos asientos más delante de ellos, voltearon a ver a Flowey, Flowey hacía una cara espantosa y fruncía el ceño, afortunadamente, el autobús apenas estaba siendo ocupado por un par de monstruos y un humano, sin contarlos a ellos, claro.

—¿Por qué Flowey está tan de mal humor? —Preguntó Monster Kid inclinando un poco su cabeza.

—¡No lo sé! —Respondió Rose sonriente.

Frisk suspiró, sabía que Flowey nunca estaba de buen humor, pero ese día estaba especialmente irritado, aunque eso no era ningún misterio, normalmente cuando salía o conocía personas nuevas se molestaba con más facilidad de lo que ya lo hacía comúnmente (en especial si esas personas eran tan efusivas como lo era Rose).

—No le presten atención, esa flor jamás está de buenas —dijo Undyne tranquilamente, estaba sentada junto con Feli al lado de Rose y Monster Kid.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Rose confundida.

—Porque me desagradan todos los mocosos como ustedes, ¡ya tengo suficiente con tener que soportar a Frisk todos los días como para que más niñitos vengan a fastidiar! —Respondió Flowey enojado.

Kouhei desvió su mirada de la ventana para mirar a Flowey, Frisk se dio cuenta de esto (después de todo, compartía asientos con él) y también se dio cuenta que la mirada de Kouhei no se parecía para nada a las miradas que normalmente le dirigían a Flowey (variaban entre molestia, miedo y burla), el niño sonreía genuinamente de forma disimulada.

Flowey al sentir la mirada del castaño sobre sí, le confrontó enojado. —¿Y tú que miras, mocoso?

—Nada, solamente me gusta tu sinceridad —respondió Kouhei sin titubear, sin nerviosismo o efusividad, simplemente sonriendo con satisfacción.

Flowey enarcó una ceja. —Eres un mocoso extraño.

Frisk miró a Flowey como buscando reprenderle, pero no lo hizo al ver que Kouhei reía un poco asintiendo, casi feliz. Monster Kid le miró de forma extraña y Rose se rió también.

Su grupo, definitivamente era muy extraño.

.-

—¡Santo cielo! ¡Mira que cositas tan bonitas! —Exclamó Rose pegando su cara a la vitrina de un local— ¡Señora Undyne! ¡Quiero uno! ¡¿Puedo tener uno?! ¡Por faaaa!

Todos detuvieron su marcha para ver la nueva cosa que Rose pedía, no era nada más ni nada menos que un candelabro de cristal, algo viejo y anticuado, Frisk debía admitir que le daba gracia cómo Rose se enamoraba de cada cosa que veían, pero era un problema cuando andaban por todo un centro comercial y tenían que esperarla a que dejara de contemplar lo que fuese que estuviese llamando su atención.

—¡¿Podrías moverte?! —Grito Flowey molesto.

—Ay, pero que amargura —respondió Rose rodando los ojos sin dejar de sonreír—. Vive la vida, Flary.

—Es Flowey —le corrigió rechinando sus dientes.

Pero Rose simplemente movió la mano con despreció, Undyne no le decía nada a la niña sencillamente porque le encantaba ver cómo irritaba a Flowey, Monster Kid estaba demasiado ocupado mirando las vitrinas con la misma emoción de Rose, pero no con tanto fanatismo y Feli simplemente se limitaba a esperar.

—Oye, ya es suficiente, en serio —dijo Kouhei mirando a Rose cansado, había estado en silencio por un rato ya que Flowey era quien se encargaba de decirle a la niña que era un fastidio andante, pero en esos momentos parecía que Flowey estaba intentando no atacar a la niña—. Debemos terminar rápido si queremos salir de esto antes.

—Yo no quiero salir de esto antes, niño —dijo Rose sin mirarlo, ahora corriendo a otra vitrina—. ¡Ow! ¡¿No les gustaría comprar esas rosas?!

—Son de plástico —dijo Kouhei frunciendo el ceño—, y es una tienda de ropa, eso es sólo decoración.

—Ah… ¡Bueno! ¡Así no se dañan…! —Rose se quedó callada de repente, al mismo tiempo que se detuvo, haciendo que Monster Kid chocara con su espalda y cayera sentado, Undyne fue quien le ayudó a pararse.

—Hey, ¿qué te pasa? —Preguntó Undyne enarcando una ceja.

Frisk se acercó a ella para ver qué era lo que ocurría, pero entonces, se encontró con el rostro de emoción más brillante y sorprendido que jamás había visto, Rose estaba ruborizada mirando al frente, por un momento, le recordó a Acedera siempre que le veía.

—Oh, por todas las estrellas del cielo —susurró caminando lentamente hacia el frente, todos empezaron a preocuparse—. ¡SON HERMOSOS!

—¡HEY! ¡ROSE, ESPERA! ¡Demonios, no debemos separarnos, mocosa! —Gritó Undyne corriendo tras ella— ¡Ustedes no se queden atrás, vamos!

Así fue como Undyne y su pequeña patrulla scout terminaron persiguiendo a la pequeña Rose por el centro comercial, entrando a un local que tenía las ventanas cubiertas de cartón, a excepción de una puerta de cristal que dejaba ver qué vendía y quién dirigía el lugar.

—Oh, no. ¡Frisk, detente! —Ordenó Flowey.

Frisk frenó en seco, casi deslizándose por el suelo, los otros se detuvieron también.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Feli.

En ese momento, de último llegó Monster Kid, cayendo de cara contra el suelo como siempre.

—Idiota, ¡fíjate a qué lugares vas a entrar! ¡Es la tienda Temmie, demente! —Le regañó Flowey.

Frisk abrió los ojos comprendiendo.

—¿Qué hay de malo con la tienda Temmie? —Preguntó Monster Kid ya de pie.

—Los Temmie le causan alergia a Frisk —dijo Undyne sorprendida—, no esperaba que una hierba venenosa como tú lo recordara.

—¿Qué? Eso da igual, ¡ahí dentro hay Temmies! ¡Esas creaturas estúpidas me sacan de quicio! —Con eso, Flowey consiguió que todos casi se cayeran con su declaración.

—Claro —murmuró Undyne riendo de medio lado por su estúpida ingenuidad—, ¿qué más podía esperar de un yerbajo estúpido?

—¿A quién llamas estúpido, sushi olorosa? —Preguntó Flowey mirándola de forma amenazante.

Así los dos empezaron una guerra de miradas, los niños los observaron a la flor y su maestra tratar de matarse con los ojos, Frisk estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Kouhei se adelantó.

—Oigan, disculpen, pero yo no tengo tanto tiempo como ustedes, ¿van a sacar a esa niña de allí o no?

Undyne se separó lentamente de Flowey, haciéndole una señal de que después hablarían al respecto, o más bien, pelearían.

—Bien, yo me encargaré de esto, Frisk, quédate afuera, Toriel me mataría si te enfermas —dijo lo último sonriendo nerviosa mientras entraba.

—¡Yo quiero ir! —Exclamó Monster Kid siguiéndola.

—Yo cuidaré que no se meta en problemas —dijo Feli antes de seguirlo, confiando que Flowey cuidaría a Frisk si Kouhei hiciese algo malo.

No era que los monstruos desconfiaran todo el tiempo de los humanos, no obstante, Frisk no había tenido un muy buen historial en su trato con humanos, ninguna precaución sobraba.

—Demonios… ¡¿por qué siempre se distraen haciendo cosas estúpidas cuando salimos?! Debiste dejarme en casa, allí al menos está la televisión y no huele a pez —comentó Flowey de mal humor.

Frisk solamente sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, no iba darle a notar a Flowey que había dicho "casa", probablemente empezaría a gritar y causaría un gran alboroto; la flor empezó a quejarse y Frisk a reír, sabía que cuando Flowey se quejaba era porque estaba aburrido, pero en ese momento no había nada que pudiese hacer para entretenerlo.

Entonces, miró de reojo a Kouhei.

El niño humano miraba su reloj impacientemente, estaba ansioso por alguna razón y miraba a todos lados como si le preocupase que alguien anduviera por ahí, Frisk se acercó y le tocó el hombro, se las arregló para hacer señas y sostener la maceta de Flowey al mismo tiempo.

_"¿Estás bien?"_

—No —contestó inmediatamente—, se están tardando mucho, tengo cosas que hacer y ellos parecen no entenderlo, ¿por qué no han regañado a esa niña aún? Es irritante.

—¡Al fin alguien me entiende! —Exclamó Flowey.

 _"Rose solamente se está divirtiendo"_ dijo Frisk riendo un poco por las palabras de Kouhei, a diferencia de Flowey el niño comentaba todo de forma incrédula y casi inocente, era curioso y en cierta forma adorable.

—Lo sé y no entiendo por qué, la verdad no me importa si se está divirtiendo, solamente quiero que esto acabe rápido para poder irme —aseguró suspirando.

 _"¿Tienes algo importante que hacer?"_ Kouhei miraba a Frisk con un poco de incredulidad, parecía sorprendido de que siguiese hablándole.

—Bueno, sí, pero no es algo que vaya a decirte —entonces, la mirada de Kouhei se desvió de los ojos de Frisk a alguien que estaba más allá, a sus espaldas.

Frisk se preocupó por la expresión de Kouhei, el niño había empezado a entrecerrar sus ojos, como si quisiese enfocarse más en algo, Frisk miró a Flowey y su propio cuerpo esperando encontrar algo extraño, pero al no encontrar nada extraño, comprendió que Kouhei no les estaba mirando; Kouhei estaba observando a lo lejos una especie de monstruo, pequeño de cabeza grande y ojos enormes, era perturbador, pero no dejó de fijarse en él.

El pequeño monstruo parpadeó y Kouhei tragó. Frisk se dio la vuelta, el pequeño monstruo no pasó desapercibido a sus ojos, es más, fue lo primero que notó.

—¿Qué demonios? —Susurró Flowey con sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Frisk.

—Frisk… entra —dijo Flowey de repente, Kouhei le miró confundido.

—¿No es que le tiene alergia a los Temmie? —Preguntó, pero entonces vio cómo una persona pasaba frente al pequeño monstruo, un segundo después este no estaba allí. Retrocedió.

—¡Eso no importa! ¡Cúbrete con tu camisa y entren, idiotas! —Exclamó Flowey empezando a alterarse— ¡Pero rápido! ¡Ya, ya, ya! **¡YA!**

Frisk torpemente buscó cubrir su nariz con su camisa como le había dicho Flowey, entonces, con un par de tropiezos abrió la puerta de la nueva tienda Temmie, Kouhei casi le empuja tratando de entrar también. No tuvieron tiempo de preguntarle a Flowey qué había pasado, pues la imagen de Rose sosteniendo un Temmie de un lado y Undyne sosteniéndolo del otro fue lo suficientemente extraña como para hacerles distraerse por un momento.

—¿Qué demonios?

—¡Yo lo quieroooooo! —Gritó Rose jalando más de Temmie.

—¡Ya déjalo, mocosa, que lo vas a romper!

—¡Temmie es ELATICA! —Exclamó el Temmie, cuyas extremidades empezaron a alargarse.

—¿Qué demonios? ¡No hagas eso, bicho estúpido! —Gritó Undyne, sabiendo que así sería más difícil arrancarle Temmie de las manos a Rose.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Míralo! ¡Es hermoso! ¡Lo quiero! ¡Si se estira y todo! —Gritaba Rose con emoción.

Undyne estaba a punto de estallar, ella no era tan paciente como aparentaba normalmente, había sido muy condescendiente con Rose solamente porque ella sacaba de quicio a Flowey, pero estaba llegando a su límite.

—¡Frisk! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que les tenías alergia —dijo Monster Kid preocupado.

Frisk no necesitó decir nada, Flowey se adelantó. —No pasará nada si esas cosas no se le acercan.

—¡No problema! ¡Tem taben alergisoc a humansos! ¡Tem no acercar a humansos! —Dijo el Temmie que estaba atendiendo.

—Espera, ¿también son alérgicos a los humanos? —Preguntó Kouhei mirando al Temmie al que Rose se aferraba con fuerza.

Entonces, pequeñas burbujas rojas empezaron a crecer en la cara del Temmie, que tenía una sonrisa estúpida en la boca mientras su cara se hinchaba. Rose le miró aterrada.

—¡Ay, no! ¡¿Lo lastimé?! ¡No sabían que eran alérgicos! —Dijo alterada, mirando a todos lados por una cura milagrosa para el Temmie.

—Ahora nos vamos, mocosa —dijo Undyne suspirando mientras tomaba a Rose del brazo, pero la niña se soltó.

—¡Pero yo quiero un Temmie!

—¡Ay por favor! ¡No puedes tener un condenado Temmie, son alérgicos a los humanos, lo matarás! —Gritó Undyne desesperada, no sólo estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso de venta de galletas, sino que Frisk estaba exponiéndose demasiado a los Temmie y si Toriel se enteraba… lo mejor era no pensar en ello.

—¡Ai un TEM ke no es alergioc a humansos! ¡Pero ese TEM ser malbada! —Dijo el Temmie que estaba tras la vitrina—. ¡Puedes yevar ese TEM!

—¡¿En serio?! —Exclamó Rose con una sonrisa alegre y llena de ilusión.

A ese punto Undyne se había hecho a la idea que esa niña no se iría de la tienda Temmie hasta tener un Temmie en su poder, así que simplemente se golpeó la cara con la palma de su mano, agarró a la niña por la cintura y se la cargó al hombro.

—¡Nos vamos!

—¡No! ¡Temmie! —Gritaba Rose pataleando mientras era sacada a la fuerza de la tienda.

—¡No! ¡Humansa! —Gritó Temmie también.

Los niños se quedaron un momento procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir, solamente fue cuando Undyne los llamó, que Feli ayudó a Monster Kid a salir de la tienda abriéndole la puerta y empujándole para salir de ese lugar.

—Por eso odio entrar a este lugar —murmuró Flowey—, debemos irnos.

—Espera, tienes que explicar qué fue lo de allí fuera —dijo Kouhei no muy seguro de querer saber lo que estaba pasando—, ¿no es peligroso que ella esté fuera con los otros?

—Esa pez sabe cuidarse —admitió Flowey a regañadientes—, y es mejor que no lo sepas por tu propio bien mental, mocoso.

No replicaron más porque Undyne les llamó a gritos desde afuera, Kouhei fue el primero en salir y Frisk salió más lentamente, con clara preocupación.

—No me mires así —dijo Flowey frunciendo el ceño—, después te digo.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Frisk, sabía que Flowey no era del tipo de persona (flor) que daba explicaciones a nadie, aquello empezó a preocuparle, ¿y si de verdad era algo peligroso?

—¿Frisk? ¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó Monster Kid acercándosele— No te dio alergia… ¿verdad?

Frisk negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía, la mirada de Kouhei no pasó desapercibida, él aún quería saber qué era lo que había ocurrido.

.-

La venta de galletas no estaba yendo como esperaban, habían estado parados en mitad del centro comercial ofreciendo los postres como por una hora y nadie se dignaba a aceptar ninguno, a muy duras apenas Frisk había conseguido vender cuatro cajas, lo cual era una hazaña, seguida por Monster Kid, con un total de dos cajas.

—Aun no entiendo por qué nadie quiere las galletas, si están ricas —dijo Rose abriendo una caja y preparándose para comer una de las dichosas galletas.

La galleta fue arrebatada de sus manos, al igual que la caja, ella protestó, pero no pudo decir mucho ante la mirada enojada e irritada de Undyne.

—Ya vendrá alguien, ¡venderemos estas cajas! —Exclamó la maestra guardando la galleta que Rose había sacado y levantando un puño en señal de juramento.

La niña olvidó su enfado y aplaudió como si hubiese dicho un enorme y muy inspirador discurso.

—Esto es una total pérdida de tiempo —dijo Kouhei aburrido, sosteniendo una caja y mirando la gorra azul con dibujo de bíceps que Undyne les había conseguido—, nadie vendrá porque esto es ridículo, cuando las personas vienen a un centro comercial es a hacer sus compras, no a ayudar a causas benéficas, ¿no sería mejor que nos devolviéramos a la escuela e hiciéramos las actividades normales? Estoy seguro que tejer…

—¡Arg! ¡Ya cállate, mocoso! ¡Así no llegarás a ningún lado! —Interrumpió Undyne harta de su pesimismo—. En lugar de decir que no vamos a vender nada, ¡deberías decir que lo venderemos todo! ¡Es el poder de las palabras, tonto!

—Yo creo que la tonta es otra —murmuró Flowey con aburrimiento, Frisk le tenía en una mochila y aún esperaba a que fuera la hora de marcharse de ese lugar.

Kouhei no replicó, simplemente suspiró, miró su reloj y luego al suelo. —Simplemente estaba siendo sincero.

—No podemos rendirnos, aún queda media hora antes de irnos —dijo Monster Kid tratando de subirle los ánimos a todos.

Frisk observó cómo todos habían perdido los ánimos, quizás Rose era la única entretenida que seguía tratando de robar galletas y de vez en cuando venderlas. Esa era la primer salida que tenía con un grupo y definitivamente no quería que se quedara así.

Se levantó y tomó otra caja, tenía la suficiente determinación para seguir intentándolo.

—Arg, ¿cuándo aprenderás a rendirte? —Preguntó Flowey aburrido, pero Frisk ya estaba extendiéndole las galletas a una señora.

Le rechazaron cuatro veces, pero siguió intentando, llamando la atención de sus compañeros. Finamente, Undyne se cansó de observar a Frisk mendigar para que le compraran una condenada caja de galletas.

—¡Hey, Punk! ¡Ven aquí! —Dijo seriamente con los brazos cruzados. Frisk fue hasta ella esperando que no le fuese a decir que se marchaban—. Esto no está funcionando, hay que cambiar de estrategia.

—Hemos hecho de todo, idiota —dijo Flowey, como si él hubiese hecho algo más que bajarles los ánimos—. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué se les tiren encima para que les compren las estúpidas galletas?

.-

—¡Buenas tardes, señor! Le ofrecemos unas ricas galletas de chocolate —Rose sonrió extendiéndole al hombre la caja de galletas.

Él se enterneció con la escena, una linda niña de vestido azul, gorra del mismo color y encantadora voz era algo adorable, incluso le hacía considerar la oferta, lamentablemente, no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para terminar de atraerlo.

—Gracias, linda, no me gustan las galletas —dijo sonriendo de vuelta—, pero espero que las vendas todas.

—¡Oh! ¡Bueno! Si compra unas puede que las terminemos de vender antes —respondió ella riendo, él rió también tomándolo en broma—, bueno, ¿se las empaco? ¿Pagará con tarjeta o en efectivo?

El hombre negó con la cabeza. —No, cariño, no quiero, pero gracias por la oferta.

—Oh, está bien —asintió ella bajando la caja de galletas—, entonces el plan B, será —y antes de hubiese podido preguntar qué es plan B, la niña gritó—: ¡Este no quiere comprar!

En menos de cinco segundos, un grupo de niños se abalanzó contra el hombre justo frente a la sonriente y alegre Rose, él estaba anonadado y la sorpresa fue tal que no pudo hacer nada cuando perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas en el suelo, con dos niños monstruo y dos niños humanos encima suyo, todos con la misma gorra de la niña.

—¡¿Qué les pasa?! —Preguntó espantado.

—¡Es tan divertido vender galletas con ustedes! —Exclamó Rose con felicidad.

—Lo sentimos —dijo Feli con vergüenza.

—En realidad, no tanto —contradijo Monster Kid riendo. Frisk se limitó a saludarle con una sonrisa nerviosa y Kouhei procuraba no mirar al hombre, sintiéndose igual de avergonzado que Feli.

—¡Niños, bájense! —Pidió tratando de levantarse, pero esos cuatro niños pesaban lo suyo.

—Le ayudaremos a levantarse en cuanto pruebe una de nuestras deliciosas galletas de chocolate compradas en la tienda de la esquina —dijo Rose sosteniendo la caja de galletas justo frente a la cara del hombre. Un carraspeo se escuchó al fondo y ella se corrigió inmediatamente—, ¡compradas con mucho amor!

Undyne observaba todo desde una prudente distancia, riéndose a carcajadas no creyendo aún que los niños en serio habían aceptado ese método de venta de galletas.

—Ustedes tienen un serio problema —dijo Flowey mirando cómo el hombre pagaba desde el suelo y luego los niños lo ayudaban a levantarse.

—Tú fuiste quien lo propuso, ensalada —dice Undyne secándose una lágrima y mirando cómo los niños regresaban con el dinero.

—¡Esa era la última! ¡Lo hicimos! —Exclamó Monster Kid felizmente.

—¡Sí! ¡Lo hicimos! —Saltó Rose corriendo a abrazar a Monster Kid, obviamente, en contra de su voluntad.

—Ya quiero ver cómo será el campamento —dijo Feli con optimismo.

Y entre toda la euforia, Frisk consiguió ver a Kouhei apartado como siempre, mirando su reloj con tranquilidad y casi impaciencia. Entonces, la alegría del pequeño momento se desvaneció y la preocupación volvió. Necesitaba hablar con Flowey, urgentemente.

—Un momento, ¿desde cuando tienes una mochila, mocosa? —Preguntó Undyne de la nada.

—La tenía desde esta mañana… —dijo Rose riendo y retrocediendo un poco, ciertamente, tenía una mochila fea que parecía un costal de papas, que definitivamente no había tenido antes.

Y entonces, antes de poder seguir excusándose, una cabeza se asomó de la mochila, una cabeza peluda y sonriente.

—¡hOI! ¡Soy Temmie! ¡Tamara Temmie!

Todos se quedaron en silencio y Rose rió aún más mientras retrocedía, Undyne estaba a punto de echar fuego por la boca.

—Bueno… ¡fue divertido, nos hablamos mañana, los quiero, bye!

—¡Rose, maldita mocosa, vuelve aquí! ¡¿Qué te dije de los Temmie?!

Rose salió corriendo y Undyne se fue tras ella, Frisk ahogó una risa, ciertamente, parecía que sus días se iban a volver más y más entretenidos. En eso, nadie más que Flowey pudo ver al pequeño ser de ojos saltones verles a la lejanía.


	2. La excursión de los renegados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La naturaleza podía ser aterradora, ellos iban a morir.

_El enorme monstruo se le lanzó encima, no tenía forma de esquivarlo, en un descuido, sus garras atravesaron su pecho, la sangre no tardó en brotar y supo que no saldría vivo. Sintió cómo su vida y su alma le eran arrebatados de una de las formas más dolorosas y crueles._

_Jamás completaría su misión._

_Eso no era justo._

.-

—¡Ahhh!

Se levantó apresuradamente, estaba espantado, sudaba frío y su corazón latía a mil. Odiaba las pesadillas.

Miró a su alrededor confundido, no recordaba donde estaba ni qué estaba haciendo, se encontraba en una parada de autobús en mitad de una carretera. No se levantó de su asiento, nervioso miró a todos lados para confirmar que no estaba solo, cosa que no fue difícil, pues a su lado se encontraban Frisk Dreemurr y Flowey la flor.

Gritó de nuevo al encontrarse con el rostro de Frisk, había sido una sorpresa.

 _"¿Estás bien, Kouhei?"_ Preguntó Frisk en señas.

—¿Do… dónde estamos? —inquirió con nerviosísimo.

Frisk miró a Flowey y la flor bufó mientras murmuraba un "idiota".

_"Esperamos el autobús para llegar al bosque Ebott, vamos a la excursión, ¿recuerdas?"_

Kouhei se tranquilizó, había olvidado por completo la excursión, ¿cómo no? Con tan terrible pesadilla. Por esa razón él odiaba dormir de día.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que empezó el programa de readaptación, las actividades de Undyne resultaban ser o peligrosas o emocionantes, la venta de galletas no se había comparado nada con la expedición al zoológico, donde retó a los niños a meter una mano en la jaula de los leones, para "probar su valentía", sobra decir que Rose lo hizo encantada y Frisk tuvo que jalarla antes de que los leones se acercaran a ella.

Ese día estaban esperando al bus que los llevaría al bosque de campamento. Kouhei se había negado mil y una veces a ir, alegando que tenía cosas importantes que hacer, sin embargo, finalmente por presión grupal terminó aceptando la excursión de tres días al aire libre.

—Claro… claro, lo siento —dijo pasándose la mano por la frente, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta que estaba sudando.

 _"_ _¿Estás bien?"_ Preguntó Frisk mirándole con preocupación.

—Algo así… —dijo no muy seguro—, creo que sí, solamente fue una pesadilla.

—Ponerte así por una pesadilla, que estúpido —dijo Flowey con disgusto.

Kouhei no le respondió, simplemente se quedó en silencio tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado. Él no era alguien que se aterrara con cualquier pesadilla que soñara, no obstante, las que estaba teniendo recientemente realmente lo estaban molestando más de lo que había esperado. No solamente lo que ocurría en ellas era lo que le espantaba, era el sentimiento, _el dolor,_ todo era tan real que simplemente no podía lidiar con ello.

Todo comenzó el mismo día en el que se formaron los grupos, cuando vendieron galletas en el centro comercial.

A veces, entre esas pesadillas podía ver los ojos del pequeño monstruo color gris, mirándole fijamente sin decir una palabra y acercándose cada vez más con cada noche que pasaba.

—Flowey, necesito saber algo —dijo seriamente mirando a la flor, sorprendiéndole tanto a él como a Frisk—. ¿Qué era ese monstruo en el centro comercial?

—¿Para qué quieres saber eso? —preguntó Flowey de vuelta, disgustado.

—He estado pensando mucho acerca de eso últimamente —dijo sinceramente—. Realmente necesito saber.

Frisk no pudo hacer más que mirar a Kouhei fijamente, claramente con preocupación, él estaba siendo totalmente honesto con ellos y hablaba de una forma tan seria que era difícil negarse. Pero no podían decírselo, no era bueno meter a más personas en ese problema.

.-  
.-

_Todos estaban reunidos en la pequeña sala de la casa de Toriel. Uno de los sillones era ocupado por Asgore, que trataba de no mirar demasiado a Toriel, la que lo ignoraba por completo; Sans y Papyrus compartían el sillón de tres personas con Alphys y Undyne estaba parada, con los brazos cruzados recostando su peso contra la pared; Mettaton se encontraba sentado en una silla del comedor a falta de muebles y Frisk estaba frente a todos ellos, en otra silla del comedor cerca de Toriel, que estaba a su derecha. Frisk sostenía a Flowey y a la vez mostraba nerviosísimo._

_Todos estaban en silencio, no entendiendo por qué Frisk les había citado. Mettaton fue el primero en tomar palabra._

_—_ _Bueno, cariño, ¿podemos empezar con la reunión?_

_—_ _Cállate calculadora travesti, que aún pienso qué decir —respondió Flowey de mala manera, ganándose un quejido de indignación de parte de Mettaton—. Como sea, yo sólo quería hablarle a Toriel, la pez, la nerd y la basura sonriente, pero por petición de una persona_ _**muy idiota** _ _, todos están aquí._

_—_ _Flowey, ¿podrías ir al grano? —preguntó Toriel con una mezcla de seriedad y diversión. Sans ahogó una risa._

_—_ _OH POR DIOS. NO —dijo Papyrus enojado, compartiendo los sentimientos de Flowey en ese momento._

_Frisk carraspeó tratando de llamar la atención de Flowey y así calmarlo, si bien no lo calmó al menos lo centró._

_—_ _¡Dejen de decir idioteces o no voy a decirles nada! —advirtió enojado, y aunque Sans estaba preparando una broma para irritarlo y Mettaton un comentario sarcástico, la mirada de Frisk pidiéndoles que se comportaran consiguió detenerlos—. Bien. Ahora, deben saber que a Frisk y a la pedofilia zombi…_

_—_ _¿PEDÓFILA ZOMBI? —preguntó Papyrus confundido._

_Todos se mostraron igual de consternados, incluyendo a Frisk._

_Flowey rodó los ojos._

_—_ _La humana, ¿Almendra? ¿Alacena?_

_—_ _Acedera —corrigió Toriel mostrándose disgustada por el apodo que Flowey estaba empleando._

_—_ _Esa cosa —le restó importancia e ignoró la mirada reprobatoria de Frisk—, les atacó un monstruo desconocido. Bueno, al parecer, apareció otro._

_Undyne fue la que saltó entre todos. —¿Qué? ¿En dónde?_

_—_ _En el centro comercial cuando estabas demasiado ocupada jugando con los humanos y los Temmies, pez olorosa e irresponsable —le acusó Flowey enojado._

_Undyne gruñó y caminó unos pasos para cerrarle la boca, pero Alphys le detuvo sacudiendo las manos._

_—_ _Undyne, por favor, no peleemos ahora —dijo preocupada, la ex-capitana de la guardia real chasqueó la lengua y miró a Flowey con advertencia—. Flo-Flowey… ¿estás seguro que se trataba de uno de esos monstruos desconocidos? ¿No será tal vez que no lo conocías?_

_—_ _A ver, nerd, yo conozco a todos estúpidos los monstruos del subsuelo, eso es imposible, yo sé lo que vi —dijo Flowey seriamente—. E iba tras Frisk._

_—_ _¿Por qué estaría tras Frisk? —preguntó Toriel apresuradamente, robándole la palabra a Asgore._

_—_ _¿FRISK ESTÁ EN PELIGRO? —preguntó Papyrus levantándose alarmado—. ESA ES UNA RAZÓN MÁS QUE JUSTA PARA ABRIR DE NUEVO LA GUARDIA REAL._

_—_ _Eh, Papyrus, eso no va a pasar —dijo Asgore apenado por desinflar las esperanzas del esqueleto._

_—_ _NYO, JO, JO —suspiró Papyrus con tristeza, liberando un poco la tensión del ambiente—. PERO BUENO, ESO NO IMPORTA, ¡FRISK! ¡YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS TE PROTEGERÁ DE CUALQUIER PELIGRO!_

_—_ _así se habla, bro —apoyó Sans con su típica sonrisa perezosa._

_—_ _¡UGH! ¡¿Podrían tomárselo en serio?! ¡Es posible que le quieran robar el alma a Frisk y ustedes están así de calmados! ¡Tomen esto en serio que nuestras patéticas vidas están en juego!_

_Otra vez silencio, Frisk suspiró y Mettaton volvió a hablar._

_—_ _De acuerdo, cielo, concordamos en que nadie quiere que algo le pase a Frisk, no obstante, ¿por qué nuestras vidas estarían en juego? —preguntó enarcando una ceja._

_Ese era un buen punto, pero no era algo que Flowey pudiese revelar, con ello tendría que explicar toda la mecánica del alma de la Determinación y de cómo el Reseteo amenazaba con sus vidas._

_Buscó ayuda en Sans con la mirada, pero ese saco de husos flojos fingía dormir, Flowey estuvo a punto de maldecirlo, sino fuera porque la ayuda vino de parte de Toriel._

_—_ _Ahora mismo eso no importa, no nos desviemos del tema —pidió la mujer con seriedad—. Flowey, explícanos qué está pasando._

_Flowey abrió la boca para responder, él normalmente sabía la respuesta a todo, siempre estaba un paso por delante de todos, no obstante, ese no era el subsuelo y él ya no tenía el poder de reiniciar, ese poder lo tenía Frisk. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Flowey sintió la irritación de la ignorancia._

_—_ _No lo sé —confesó de mala gana—, pero no es bueno._

_—_ _De eso quería hablar —dijo Asgore de repente, tenía un semblante serio y miraba fijamente a Flowey—. Pensé que era cosa mía, pero tenía la sensación de que habían empezado a aparecer monstruos desconocidos, creí que era porque simplemente no los conocía, pero estoy empezando a dudar._

_—_ _Espera —interrumpió Undyne—. ¿Dices que en serio hay cosas allí fuera que pueden atacar humanos si se les antoja?_

_Eso iba a ser un gran caos para el proceso de paz, monstruos atacando a humanos sería una excusa perfecta para empezar otra guerra._

_—_ _No han hecho nada más que deambular por ahí y aparecer de repente de vez en cuando —explicó Asgore con rapidez—, por el momento solamente parecen inquietos, pero no sabía que eran peligrosos._

_Miró a Frisk preocupado, obviamente no le habían dicho nada del ataque de la biblioteca para no preocuparlo entre todo el trabajo que ya tenía, pero eso no evitaba que el sentimiento de haber sido echado de lado se apoderara de él._

_—_ _Como sea, al parecer solamente le importa Frisk, por eso, deben estar más atentos —dijo Flowey seriamente._

_Todos los monstruos miraron a Frisk, quién se encogió en su lugar por la incomodidad de tener tantas miradas sobre sí._

_—_ _Basta decir que esto queda en secreto —dijo Toriel seriamente—, podremos solucionarlo, no tenemos por qué preocupar a los demás._

.-  
.-

 _"_ _Lo siento, no podemos"_ interrumpió Frisk antes de que Flowey diese una respuesta satírica.

Kouhei se quedó mirando a Frisk por un momento, como si de verdad no creyera que Frisk se había negado a darle una respuesta. Finalmente, frunciendo el ceño miró a otro lado enojado, cosa que concertó tanto a Flowey como a Frisk.

—Está bien.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Flowey enarcando una ceja, no había esperado que se rindiera tan rápido.

—No —contestó secamente alterando a Frisk—. Es sólo una expresión.

Y antes de que Frisk pudiese decir algo más para trata de aclarar las cosas, el autobús llegó y Kouhei tomó sus maletas y se subió sin decir otra palabra. Frisk miró a Flowey, a él parecía darle bastante igual si el niño humano se enojaba con él o no, así que, suspirando, metió a Flowey en la mochila que había designado para su maceta y se colgó la maleta de viaje en el otro hombro.

Subió al autobús y se dio cuenta que estaba vacío, solamente estaba Kouhei al lado de la ventana del fondo, mirando con el ceño fruncido por ésta, claramente, no quería hablar con Frisk.

—Mejor siéntate en otro lado, mocosos llorones como ese no valen la pena —dijo Flowey sin preocuparle que Kouhei escuchara.

Pero Frisk hizo caso omiso a la recomendación de Flowey y se sentó al lado del niño, él no hizo nada para alejarle, simplemente le ignoró durante todo el recorrido sin decir una sola palabra.

.-

—No voy a verte —dijo Kouhei después de unas horas de viaje.

Frisk bajó las manos. Había tratado de hacer las paces con él, no obstante, no parecía estar dispuesto a cooperar demasiado y Flowey ya estaba aburriéndose de andar tanto tiempo en autobús.

Kouhei sabía que Frisk no iba a tomarse la molestia de hablar, por eso hacía señas, pero justo por eso se negaba a verle, estaba enojado y no despegaba su mirada de la ventana, buscando dar a entender su punto. ¿Quería que dejara de estar enojado? Pues bien, que le explicaran qué había ocurrido.

—Frisk, deja de intentarlo, no conseguirás nada con este niño llorón —dijo Flowey rodando los ojos.

—No soy un niño llorón —dijo Kouhei mirando a Flowey con el ceño fruncido.

Frisk aprovechó que Kouhei había volteado para mostrarle una nota que había preparado, Kouhei se quedó en silencio al leerla y luego miró de nuevo a la ventana bufando, tratando de ocultar su rostro con el cuello de su camisa.

—Esas cosas no funcionan en mí —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Flowey miró a Frisk con disgusto, claramente había intentado coquetear de nuevo. Frisk rió un poco con nerviosismo, Kouhei suspiró y simplemente continuó tratando de ignorar a Frisk, quien por su lado, trató de tocarle el hombro buscando su atención nuevamente, pero ese toque terminó en un empujón y con Kouhei estrellando su cara contra el vidrio.

Frisk no tuvo tiempo para disculparse, pues tenía la mente más ocupada en agarrar a Flowey para que no se cayera.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —preguntó Flowey.

Frisk estuvo a punto de decir que no sabía qué había pasado, pero Kouhei le interrumpió.

—¡El conductor está huyendo! —Exclamó abriendo la ventana para sacar la cabeza y mirar el camino por el que el hombre había escapado.

Frisk miró por la ventana trasera y vio cómo este huía despavorido. Miró a Kouhei esperando a que dijera algo, pero se encontró solamente con su espalda, él seguía mirando fuera de la ventana.

—¡Hey! ¡Mocoso llorón, ¿qué está pasando?!

—Hay algo deteniendo el bus —respondió inclinándose un poco más hacía dura—, es blanco… trata de entrar por la puerta del conductor pero es muy grande… es… ¡es un oso!

Kouhei se alejó de la ventana espantado y agarró su maleta, ante la prisa, Frisk le imitó tomando todas sus pertenencias y corriendo hasta la salida trasera del autobús, estaba cerrada.

—¡Muévanse, mocosos! —Gritaba Flowey no dándoles mucho ánimo.

Frisk agarró una parte de la puerta y jaló con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiendo abrirla justo en el mismo momento en el que la cabina del conductor explotaba y una bestia intentaba entrar al pasillo donde se encontraban los asientos.

—¡Corre, corre, corre! —Gritó Kouhei empujando a Frisk fuera y agarrando las maletas de ambos antes de salir también.

Una vez fuera, los tres corrieron por donde el conductor de había ido, pero justo en mitad de carrera, Frisk giró la cabeza para ver de reojo al autobús, viendo en la ventana trasera a la bestia que había entrado darse cabezazos contra la ventana.

Abrió los ojos y dejó de correr.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! —Gritó Flowey desde su mochila, su gritó consiguió hacer que Kouhei se detuviera.

Pero Flowey se dio cuenta de qué era lo que ocurría, cuando los ojos de la bestia blanca y chorreante se posaron en ellos. Era del tamaño de un oso y simulaba la forma de este, pero su cara goteaba y tenía unos enormes ojos blancos que se posaron en ellos de forma perturbadora.

Entonces, dejando de darse golpes contra la ventana, empezó a luchar para salir del autobús por la misma puerta trasera.

—¡Al bosque! —gritó Flowey—. ¡Rápido!

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Kouhei sorprendido—. ¡No! ¡Debemos ir por el sendero o nos vamos a perder!

Pero la bestia daba sus primeros pasos fuera del autobús, tocando con sus patas gelatinosas el pavimento. Frisk esta vez tomó la iniciativa, agarró a Kouhei del brazo y lo obligó a internarse al bosque. Kouhei aún sostenía el equipaje y seguía los pasos de Frisk como podía sin entender qué estaba pasando.

—¡Frisk, debemos volver! ¡Nos vamos a perder! —gritaba buscando hacerle entrar en razón—. ¡¿Frisk?! ¡Frisk! ¡No veo el camino de vuelta, nos estamos alejando demasiado!

—¡Deja de quejarte! —gritó Flowey enojado encarándolo—. ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?!

Kouhei abrió la boca queriendo contestar algo, pero las palabras no le salían, simplemente tragó y se dejó guiar por un poco más, hasta que se dio cuenta que los pasos de Frisk empezaban a ser más lentos y pausados. Al final, Frisk terminó respirando agitadamente de rodillas en el suelo por el cansancio.

No había desayunado esa mañana y empezaba a arrepentirse de ello.

—H-Hey, Frisk, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Kouhei acercándose para verle la cara.

—Idiota, ¡te dije que comieras algo en la estúpida parada! ¡No es momento para descansar! ¡Hay que seguir corriendo!

—¡Espera, creo que de verdad está mal! —interrumpió Kouhei con una expresión mezclada entre preocupación y miedo—. Si no comió nada de verdad que podría desmayarse.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No es momento para desmayarse! ¡Frisk, tienes que correr! —gritó Flowey.

Pero para Frisk las voces de Flowey y Kouhei empezaban a escucharse más y más lejanas, entre sus agitadas respiraciones levantó la cabeza, así fue como vio justo antes de perder la consciencia, a alguien frente suyo, una persona de mejillas sonrojadas, suéter verde y profundos ojos marrón.

No sonreía, le miraba con una expresión que Frisk no supo descifrar, era como si hubiese un mundo de sentimientos en los ojos de esa persona y miles de facetas en su cara.

Entonces perdió la consciencia.

—¡Frisk!

.-

—Sabes, he estado pensando mucho últimamente —habló la voz nuevamente, Frisk la reconoció como la voz de sus sueños, la misma que habla cuando está en combate. ¿Cómo es que le había olvidado tantas veces?—, si dejarte recordar todo o no, eres una especie de idiota que no sabe _leer entre líneas_.

Frisk parpadeó con confusión, miró a todos lados, pero solamente vio oscuridad.

—Fíjate, podría tomar control de tu cuerpo y acabar con toda esta bobería de una vez, no sería muy difícil… pero eso haría todo demasiado fácil —la voz sonaba maliciosa—. Esto resulta muy entretenido de ver, así que, Frisk, te dejaré jugar un poquito más a los amigos, la verdad, hasta resultas útil de esa forma.

—¿Quién… eres?

Entonces todo quedó en silencio, Frisk no supo si se estaba burlando o si pensaba en la respuesta, después de un rato, una risita se escuchó, pero no era una de diversión, Frisk no supo interpretarla.

—Se puede decir que soy el demonio que aparece cuando llaman por su nombre.

Frisk recordó de golpe el nombre, el mismo que Flowey había usado.

_«—Deja de hablar del demonio que aparece cuando llaman su nombre y vete a dormir.»_   
_«—Era un juego entre los dos… ¡ay, ya duérmete!»_

Frisk abrió los ojos con sorpresa, casi no creyendo lo que estaba ocurriendo, intentó retroceder o seguir buscando algo entre la oscuridad, pero no había nada.

—Creo que ya te estás haciendo a la idea —comentó con burla—. En ese caso creo que podré dejarte en claro qué va a ocurrir, vas a irte y a no volver, porque si no lo haces, **tomaré el control y no podrás hacer nada más que ver como tus amigos caen uno a uno por mis manos.**

Frisk tragó, había empezado a temblar.

—¡jajajajajaja! ¡ ** _se_** rá tan divertido y Fácil **_acaba_** R con todos tus inútIl ** _e_** S amigos! ¡y todo será so ** _l_** amente por tu culpa! ¡vamos! ¡te reto a con ** _ti_** nuar! K ¡lES mostraré el verdadero signifiCAdo de este mundo! ¡ja! ¡que **_e_ _mP_** iece el jueg ** _o_**! ¡todos morirÁn!

.-

Kouhei no era bueno lidiando con la naturaleza, las personas, el estrés y… bueno, básicamente no era bueno lidiando con los problemas. En cuanto Frisk colapsó en el suelo y Flowey se cayó sobre su espalda, se sintió abandonado, a merced de cualquier cosa que fuese a atacarlo en el bosque.

Tenía miedo, quería volver a casa.

—¡Hey, tú! ¡Humano llorón, levántame! —la voz de Flowey le despertó de su shock, corriendo, sacó a la flor de la maleta que Frisk tenía colgada en su espalda y puso la maceta de pie en el suelo—. Demonios, solamente a mí me puede pasar esto. ¡Deja de mirarme así y has algo! ¡Tenemos que seguir corriendo!

Kouhei se acercó hasta donde Frisk se encontraba, intentó alzarle, pero no era tan fuerte.

—Eres un debilucho, ¡vamos a morir! —exclamó Flowey enojado.

Kouhei apenas pudo poner a Frisk bocarriba, aún respiraba por lo que no tenía que preocuparse demasiado, pero aun así, un nudo se formó en su garganta mientras miraba a todos lados. No había nadie en esa parte del bosque, después de todo, apenas estaban empezando a entrar entre el follaje y los guardabosques posiblemente no custodiaban ese sector, y aunque los chillidos de la bestia se hacían más y más lejanos, él no pudo evitar sollozar un poco.

Flowey le miró con una ceja enarcada.

—¿En serio estás llorando?

—Y-yo no lloro —dijo hipando un poco, aunque no mentía, todavía no salían lágrimas de sus ojos—. ¿Q-qué debo hacer?

—Ugh, llamar a la pescada es un inicio —dijo Flowey de mala manera—. En los bolsillos de Frisk debe estar su celular.

Kouhei hizo como Flowey le indicó, buscó entre los bolsillos de Frisk y encontró su teléfono, la flor le dio la clave para desbloquearlo y buscó entre sus contactos el nombre de Undyne, sorprendiéndose en el proceso al encontrar una lista infinita de números.

—Es bastante popular, ¿no? —preguntó buscando calmarse.

—Solamente está demente, hace amistad hasta con las plantas pero no puede actuar decentemente con un humano —se mofó Flowey.

Kouhei miró a Frisk que continuaba en el suelo, ya había encontrado el número de Undyne pero todavía no marcaba, una duda había saltado a su cabeza.

—¿Cuándo hablas de plantas, te incluyes? —Preguntó con genuino interés.

Flowey frunció el ceño.

—Pf, ¿qué idioteces estás diciendo? No somos amigos.

Kouhei se mostró sorprendido por la afirmación de Flowey, pero no se enojó, simplemente marcó al celular de Undyne.

Esperó, esperó y esperó.

Al final, solamente se escuchaba el molesto sonido de una llama interferida, no había recepción.

—Esto es asombroso —dijo Flowey sarcásticamente—. No sólo Frisk se desmalla dejándome con un llorón, una estúpida bestia nos está persiguiendo, no hay recepción y ¡no puedo salir de esta estúpida maceta! ¡ARG! ¡¿Por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mí?!

Kouhei miró a todos lados, guardó el celular de Frisk en su bolsillo y sacó el suyo, intentó llamar a alguien, pero el resultado fue el mismo, empezaba a compartir los sentimientos de Flowey. Ese definitivamente no era su día.

—¿Me vas a decir qué fue lo que pasó con ese oso? No parecía ser… ya sabes, un oso —dijo Kouhei después de un momento, sentándose en el suelo mientras sacaba una frazada de su mochila y se la ponía a Frisk como almohada.

—No. No es algo que te incumba —respondió Flowey cortantemente.

—Casi muero allí —dijo Kouhei seriamente—, creo que merezco saber.

—Mira, mocoso, a mí no me vengas a reprochar nada de que mereces saber algo o no, yo ya te dije que no te diré nada, si quieres saber algo pregúntale a Frisk… ¡oh! ¡Espera! **¡No puedes porque está inconsciente en mitad de la nada y tú estás haciendo preguntas estúpidas en lugar de ayudar a hacer algo!** —Kouhei retrocedió espantado al ver el rostro horroroso de Flowey; él parecía satisfecho por haber conseguido tener ese efecto en el niño, pero eso no hacía que estuviese menos irritado—. ¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué siempre me rodean idiotas?!

Kouhei abrió la boca para decir algo, pero estaba suficientemente asustado como para no decir nada, Flowey de verdad que lo había descolocado, incluso sentía que prefería al oso que a la flor en esos momentos.

Y entonces, Frisk empezó a quejarse, Kouhei se sintió aliviado al saber que no tendría que estar a solas con Flowey, empezaba a preguntarse cómo era que Frisk podía andar por todos lados con una flor asesina, pero antes de poder siquiera pensar en la respuesta, se dio cuenta que Frisk no estaba despertando, estaba hiperventilándose.

—¿Frisk? ¡H-hey… despierta! —dijo Kouhei tratando de moverle un poco, en una situación de pánico él no sabía cómo actuar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Así no le vas a despertar! —exclamó Flowey sabiendo bien que Frisk estaba teniendo una pesadilla—. ¡HEY IDIOTA, LEVÁNTATE DE UNA VEZ!

—¡A-así vas a llamar a todos los animales del sector! —interrumpió Kouhei temeroso.

—¿Acaso tienes una mejor idea? —preguntó Flowey como retándolo.

Kouhei tragó, acercándose a Frisk que empezaba a moverse como si intentara alejar a alguien. El niño suspiró y empezó a sacudirle.

—Frisk… vamos, despierta… Frisk…

—¡Así no harás nada!

—¡Es peligroso despertarle de repente y más si está teniendo una pesadilla! ¡Puede darle daños al corazón! —explicó lo mejor que pudo.

—¿Ahora sabes de medicina? —preguntó Flowey molesto.

—Algo así —fue la respuesta cortante de Kouhei. Flowey suspiró y dejó a al humano continuar—. Frisk, Frisk, vamos…

Pero Flowey empezaba a dudar si Frisk de verdad estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

.-

Quería que se detuviera, quería que acabara todo de una vez.

Frisk no podía correr, no podía cubrirse los oídos y no podía escapar, las risas del espectro estaban en su cabeza, no había forma de huir de ellas.

—¡¿Lo ves ahora, reflejo?! ¡Tú no eres nada!

Lo gritaba en risas ahogadas, Frisk no quería escuchar más, tenía miedo, quería llamar a Toriel, quería llamar a Sans, a Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Flowey. Pero sabía que no importaba cuánto llamara…

Nadie llegaría.

_—_ _Frisk… vamos, Frisk… despierta…_

Una voz se coló por sus oídos, entre las risas mentales consiguió escuchar una voz conocida.

_—_ _Frisk… vamos… Frisk…_

—¿Qué pasa, reflejo? —preguntó la voz espectral.

Pero Frisk ya no se preocupaba por pensar en ella, ni siquiera en darle emociones a su tono. Había empezado a buscar a su alrededor por la voz infantil que le llamaba.

_—_ _Frisk, tienes que despertar… Frisk… ¡Frisk!_

—Nos veremos más tarde —prometió la voz con un tono diferente, que Frisk no pudo definir.

.-

Abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe, recibiendo de esa forma un fuerte cabezazo de parte de la persona que estaba frente suyo.

—¡Auch! —se quejó Kouhei agarrándose la frente con lagrimitas de dolor en los ojos.

—¡Por fin despiertas, idiota! —exclamó Flowey.

Frisk se agarraba la cabeza con el mismo dolor de Kouhei, quién se lamentaba a unos pasos.

—¿Dónde…? —preguntó mirando a todos lados con confusión.

—En el bosque, posiblemente entrando —respondió Flowey rodando los ojos—. Ahora, saca tu estúpido desayuno y come de una vez que si te desmayas de nuevo te voy a matar.

Frisk asintió lentamente, aún en sus pensamientos, recordaba el sueño, parte de él al menos, pero tenía la seguridad de que esa vez no iba a olvidarlo y que definitivamente tenía que comentárselo a alguien, pero, ¿hablarlo con Flowey sería lo correcto?

Miró a su alrededor, efectivamente continuaban en el bosque y no parecía que la carretera estuviese cerca. Entonces, mirando vio a Kouhei, que seguía sobándose la cabeza y se limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimitas que habían saltado con el golpe.

Le tocó el hombro, Kouhei le miró automáticamente con una expresión casi adorable, parecía un cachorro herido.

Frisk sonrió un poco.

_"Perdón, ¿te duele mucho? ¿Estás bien?"_

—No, ya estoy bien —negó Kouhei aclarando su garganta para no sonar tan herido—. ¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla?

Frisk asintió con la cabeza.

—Sólo haces drama por unos sueños estúpidos de nada —dijo Flowey haciéndole burla—. Come algo ya, ¿o acaso piensas seguir siendo una carga?

—Tiene razón, lo mejor es que comas algo —asintió Kouhei levantándose—. Tenemos que buscar la carretera.

—Estuvo llorando como un bebé asustado —dijo Flowey de repente mirando a Kouhei con desprecio.

—Y-yo no lloré como un bebé —se excusó él, no negando el factor de que efectivamente había soltado una que otra lagrimita.

Frisk miró a Kouhei con algo de vergüenza, cosa que el niño no comprendió, hasta que Frisk le hizo señas explicándole lo que sucedía.

_"_ _Lo siento, estás en este problema por mi culpa."_

Kouhei parpadeó un par de veces confundido.

—No… no es así —negó, luego, con algo de vergüenza miró a otro lado—. Es un campamento nada más, ¿no? Vinimos a un campamento y nos atacó un oso… cosa… —miró angustiado a todos lados, como si la bestia pudiese aparecer en cualquier momento—, así que no es tu culpa, no pasa nada, mejor come, de verdad quiero volver a casa, sabía que venir no era una buena idea.

Kouhei terminó de hablar abrazándose a sí mismo como si quisiera evitar que se le viera cómo se le había puesto la piel de gallina. Frisk sonrió mirando a Kouhei mientras se levantaba, aunque no tardó en mirar al suelo con algo de arrepentimiento, porque efectivamente el ataque sí que había sido parte de su culpa, aquellos monstruos (según deducciones de Flowey) iban tras su alma, eso significaba que todos los ataques también eran por su causa.

—Tienes esa horrible manía de disculparte con todo el mundo —murmuró Flowey con desagrado—, ¡sólo come de una vez y vámonos de este lugar!

Flowey le sacó un sándwich con la boca de una mochila cercana y se la escupió con enojo a los pies, por su parte, Frisk con agradecimiento le sonrió un poco.

—Gracias —murmuró.

Flowey rodó los ojos y Kouhei se quedó en silencio, aun mirando a todos lados.

.-

—Cuidado con… —un golpe—, la estúpida rama, ugh, ¿por qué no lo dejamos atrás?

—Lo siento —se disculpó Kouhei sobándose la nariz, sintiendo aún la quemadura de la rama contra su piel—, soy un poco tor… ¡ah!

Kouhei tropezó con sus propios pies, casi cayendo encima de unas rocas, si no fuese porque Frisk consiguió atraparlo justo a tiempo del brazo, ayudándole a recuperar el equilibrio. Flowey bufó irritado.

Habían estado caminando por horas, el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse y no habían encontrado aún la carretera o rastro de ella, es más, era más que seguro que se habían internado más y más en el bosque; entre todo eso, Kouhei no hacía más ameno el viaje, cayendo, golpeándose y chocando con todo solo los retrasaba, casi se cayó por un barranco si no fuese porque Frisk le agarró de la mochila justo a tiempo, y se habría ahogado en el río si Flowey no le gritaba que se detuviera.

A Flowey le resultaba fastidioso, pero al menos el niño resultaba ser más amable que muchos de los que había conocido, que habían intentado acariciarlo y hacerle mimos como si fuese una mascota, él ni siquiera había tocado el tema de que le faltaba un pétalo, simplemente hablaba de vez en cuando para disculparse por su torpeza.

 _"_ _¿Estás bien?"_ preguntó Frisk.

—Sí… gracias —respondió Kouhei ya sin muchos ánimos.

 _"_ _Está haciéndose de noche"_ señaló Frisk mirando el cielo, _"será mejor que paremos un momento y descansemos, tal vez mañana podremos tener señal."_

—¿Piensas pasar la noche en este lugar? —preguntó Flowey enarcando una ceja, Frisk asintió—. Ya sé que eres idiota, ¡pero al menos disimula! ¡¿Cómo piensas pasar la noche en mitad de la nada con una bestia suelta y con la única protección de un montón de palos, mochilas y un bebé llorón?!

—Que no he llorado como un bebé… —dijo Kouhei tratando de defenderse débilmente.

 _"_ _Todo estará bien, vamos a tomar turnos para vigilar"_ dijo Frisk sonriente, _"además, sí podemos defendernos."_

Entonces tomó una rama del suelo y la blandió como una espada de juguete.

—No sé si eso vaya a ser de mucha ayuda, es delgado y no funcionaría para detener a un oso, si al caso, podrías pincharle el ojo pero… un palo no es un arma —dijo Kouhei de repente.

Flowey y Frisk le miraron fijamente, él se encogió como siempre lo hacía cuando lo miraban, frunciendo un poco el ceño a la defensiva.

—¡¿Ves?! ¡Alguien por fin tiene algo de cerebro en este lugar! —las palabras de Flowey sorprendieron a Kouhei que parpadeó un par de veces viendo la flor, pero Flowey miraba a Frisk y Frisk le miraba, ambos casi ignoraban al perplejo Kouhei—. Una rama **no es un arma.** ¡Te hubieses traído la Sartén, la Pistola, una Daga o al menos el Cuchillo de Juguete! ¡Hasta los Guantes de Boxeo habrían servido! ¡Pero sigues insistiendo en que tu estúpida rama sirve de algo!

 _"_ _Es ligera. Y cómoda"_ repuso Frisk sonriendo con emoción.

—Espero que la idiotez no sea contagiosa —murmuró Flowey derrotado, sabiendo que razonar con Frisk era imposible.

Kouhei miraba a Frisk y a Flowey aún con sorpresa, no creyendo del todo que se habían tomado bien sus palabras, ambos parecieron notarlo y Frisk le miró con curiosidad.

_"_ _¿Qué pasa?"_

—Oh… nada, sólo que… es la primera vez que no se enojan conmigo por decir algo, ni salen corriendo, yo no sé qué hacer ahora —mucha honestidad, era extraño que alguien dijese exactamente lo que estaba pensando o lo que le ocurría, sin embargo, considerando que Papyrus era siempre muy honesto, Frisk no sintió incomodidad.

 _"_ _Solamente dijiste lo que pensabas, eso está muy bien"_ rió Frisk levantando un pulgar.

—Yo… gracias —dijo Kouhei incómodo, claramente pensando en qué debía hacer después.

—Bien, si van a hablar al menos siéntense, ¡me irrita verlos de pie! Armen esas cosas que tienen ahí y enciendan algo que después no vamos a ver nada —se quejó Flowey.

Así se pusieron manos a la obra. Mientras Frisk armaba la carpa Kouhei se propuso buscar los troncos para hacer una fogata, no obstante, una vez trajo la madera y Frisk terminó de armar la carpa, Kouhei batalló para poder encenderla, no había traído fósforos e inútilmente trataba de chocar piedras a ver si formaba una chispa.

—Oh por todos los cielos, ¿no puedes hacer nada bien? —preguntó Flowey viendo a Kouhei fracasar en su intento de encender la fogata.

—Yo… no había hecho esto antes —trató de excusarse con el ceño fruncido aun intentando golpear las rocas.

Frisk se levantó después de cerrar la carpa y luego se acercó a Kouhei, llamando su atención tocando su hombro.

 _"_ _Déjame intentarlo"_ pidió.

Kouhei miró un momento más las rocas, después de pensarlo se levantó y se las extendió no muy seguro a Frisk, pero Frisk las negó mientras tomaba dos ramas del suelo. Bastaron diez minutos para que la fogata estuviese lista, Frisk había simplemente frotado las ramas hasta que se calentaron, de esa forma terminaron sentados los tres en el suelo frente al fuego.

—Siento no poder ayudar —dijo Kouhei de repente.

—Nosotros también lo sentimos —murmuró Flowey con no muy buenas intenciones.

Frisk le miró de forma represiva, la respuesta fue simplemente un bufido y un mal gesto.

 _"_ _No te preocupes, está bien"_ contradijo Frisk tratando de darle ánimos a Kouhei.

Kouhei miró a Frisk por un momento con una expresión diferente a la confusión que había estado mostrando en todo el día, se mostraba incordiado, contrariado, como si se estuviese enfrentando a un puzle muy difícil de resolver.

—¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? —preguntó mirando el fuego. Las palabras de Kouhei llamaron inmediatamente la atención de Flowey—. Normalmente nadie se tomaría la molestia… a nadie le gusta hablar conmigo porque soy muy… honesto —iba a decir "imprudente", pero siempre había odiado esa palabra—. ¿Por qué eres tan amable?

Kouhei miró de reojo a Frisk, esperando ver la respuesta en señas, respuesta que no tardó en aparecer.

_"_ _Tú fuiste amable conmigo primero."_

—¿Eh?

 _"_ _Cuando me fui de la escuela, pensé que era porque sencillamente los humanos me odiaban, pero luego enviaste ese mensaje defendiéndome, me di cuenta que la culpa no sólo era mía, y que, no estaba haciendo nada por solucionar las cosas"_ Frisk miraba seriamente al fuego mientras hacía las señas, Kouhei tenía los ojos abiertos, seguramente no había esperado que Frisk hubiese visto ese mensaje. _"Fue lindo encontrar apoyo y saber que no me abandonaron del todo, hay cosas que tenemos que soportar pero también que debemos arreglar, tú me ayudaste a ver eso, gracias."_

Para ese entonces, Kouhei estaba ruborizado, rascándose la nuca bajó la mirada al suelo.

—N-no fue nada, de verdad.

Frisk rió, Kouhei levantó la cabeza de nuevo.

_"_ _Tú me ayudaste antes, supongo que es justo que quiera ayudar a quien me ayudó, después de todo, para eso están los amigos, ¿no?"_

—¿Amigos? —preguntó el niño aún ruborizado, removió inquietamente sus manos, debió la mirada al fuego y empezó a jugar con los pies—. Yo… no sé —Frisk ladeó la cabeza con confusión, Kouhei agregó lentamente—: la verdad es que no sé qué hacer, jamás me había pasado esto yo… no sé cómo ser un amigo, lo siento, además, es muy rápido, nos conocimos hace poco.

Flowey hizo una cara de inconformidad, el niño lo hacía sonar como si estuviesen proponiéndole matrimonio. Pero Frisk negó fuertemente con la cabeza, Kouhei lo entendió como un _"no importa"._

 _"_ _Nos podemos conocer mejor"_ le extendió la mano con una sonrisa abierta.

Kouhei le miró la mano y luego le miró el rostro, no sabiendo si debía tomarla o hacer algún extraño saludo, optó por la primera cosa, Frisk no parecía ser mala persona y le había hablado con honestidad desde que le había conocido. Levantó su mano para estrechar la suya, pero en ese momento el suelo tembló y la maceta de Flowey cayó al suelo.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?! **¡CUIDADO!** —el grito de Flowey consiguió alertar a Frisk, quien con un salto ágil esquivó a la misma bestia que los había atacado en el autobús.

No obstante, no consiguió ayudar a Kouhei a esquivar.

—¡A-AYUDAAA!

Frisk observó con espanto cómo el niño ahora estaba debajo del enorme cuerpo gelatinoso de lo que era una bestia que no parecía ni ser un monstruo o un amalgama, si bien estaba derritiéndose, había una extraña especie de cuadrados apareciendo y desapareciendo alrededor de ésta, Kouhei estaba quieto, con lo ojos bien abiertos mirando al monstruo frente suyo, estaba pálido, lloraba y sus gritos eran balbuceos incomprensibles entre gemidos.

Estaba entrando a un shock de pánico.

—¡Okaa-san! ¡Onee-chan! —gritaba Kouhei entre sus balbuceos.

—¡Frisk! ¡Tienes que correr! —eran los gritos de Flowey, quien ya no luchaba por poner la maceta en su lugar—. ¡Frisk! ¡No te quedes ahí de pie! **¡Muévete! ¡Vete de aquí!**

Pero Flowey no comprendía algo, era que Frisk no podía irse y dejarlo ni a él ni a Kouhei solos con esa bestia, con rapidez, buscó un palo y se lo lanzó al oso deforme, no obstante, éste ni se inmutó, estaba concentrado mirando a Kouhei, oliendo su cuello mientras el niño lloraba de terror.

Y lo que Frisk más temía ocurrió: la bestia se levantó dejando libre a Kouhei, pero antes de que alguien pudiese hacer algo, todo se puso de color negro y el espacio de suelo en el que Kouhei aún estaba acostado fue rodeado por un cuadrado blanco. Había empezado una batalla.

— **¡FRISK! ¡VETE DE UNA VEZ!**

Kouhei al no sentir más el peso sobre sí se levantó un poco temblando, mirando a todos lados aun llorando y moqueando, al otro lado del recuadro estaba la bestia mirándole fijamente. Entonces, el pecho de Kouhei empezó a alumbrar.

Frisk negó con la cabeza y corrió hasta donde se encontraba, si era necesario se metería en la pelea, si moría cargaría su archivo de guardado, pero no podía dejar al niño humano abandonado.

Y entonces, antes de que Frisk pudiese siquiera acercarse al recuadro o a Kouhei que ya de pie le temblaban las rodillas, el alma del niño salió de su pecho, en un color amarillo brillante que hizo que Frisk se detuviera y que Flowey perdiera la respiración.

Kouhei miraba aterrado el alma amarilla que estaba frente suyo y la bestia se relamió los labios antes de abalanzarse contra el niño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❋Kouhei es de nacionalidad japonesa.  
> ❋Hay tres mensajes ocultos en las palabras de Chara.  
> ❋Kouhei padece de agrizoofobia.
> 
>  
> 
> ❋Siguiente capítulo: Alma amarilla  
> ∟Flowey tenía una muy mala suerte.


End file.
